Zenrin Shooter
The is Kamen Rider Mach's default pistol-like weapon, partially shaped like the front section of a motorbike. It first appears in episode 12. Mach can summon this weapon by hitting the Boost Igniter on his Mach Driver Honoh four times while the Signal Mach Bike is in place. The weapon can also be utilized and summoned without having to transform. Even when forced out of his Rider form, the weapon still persists allowing other users like Drive to temporarily borrow it. By turning the Advanced Ignition on his Drive Driver, Kamen Rider Gold Drive can briefly steal this weapon from Mach. However, he can only activate the Full Throttle finisher from his Shift Brace. After the destruction of Gold Drive and the Sigma Circular, the Zenrin Shooter was among the Kamen Rider arsenal locked beneath the Drive Pit alongside Krim Steinbelt himself. Design The Zenrin Shooter is composed of the following parts: * - A silver panel mounted on top of the Zenrin Shooter, it contains an inbuilt high-speed cooling system to prevent the Zenrin Shooter from overheating, allowing energy bullets to continue being fired. * - A trajectory sighting device built into the Zenrin Shooter, it is located just above the Hit Muzzle. It feeds information of the target into the Zenrin Shooter, and adjusts the angle of shots to hit targets more accurately. * - The muzzle of the Zenrin Shooter, it has a built it super electromagnetic accelerator which speeds up the firing rate of the compressed energy bullets, dealing greater damage to targets. * - The wheel of the Zenrin Shooter. It is made up of extremely hard rubber, allowing it to strike targets with high strength hit attacks. Additionally, the Zenrin Striker can surround itself with an energy swirl generated when it rotates at high speed, allowing the user to scrape enemy armor and damage their internal functions. * - The axis that the Zenrin Striker rotates upon, high performance suspension is incorporated into it, allowing it to reduce impact reaction during the time of impact, protecting the Zenrin Shooter's internal functions. * - Reinforced armor that makes up the chassis of the Zenrin Shooter. At the time of attacking and/or impact, it cancels damage by detaching and exploding metal particles on the surface. How it does this is unknown. * - A Signal Bike/Shift Car recognition panel on the rear of the Zenrin Shooter, it reads the characteristics of the inserted Signal Bike/Shift Car and turns it into deathblows. * - The trigger of the Zenrin Shooter used to fire compressed energy bullets or deal deathblows in Shooter Mode. * - The grip of the Zenrin Shooter, it contains an automatic gun angle correction device, various sensors, as well as a tank that stores highly compressed energy, allowing the Zenrin Shooter to fire compressed energy bullets with almost pinpoint precision. * - A sensor located at the bottom corner of the Zenrin Shooter in the black bit, it senses and transmits optical signals from the Mach Driver Honoh, allowing the Zenrin Shooter to shift each internal component into a special attack mode in order to fire deathblows. Usage Mach's Signal/Tire Exchange modes are able to passively influence the shots fired by his Zenrin Shooter, which depends on how many times Mach hits the Boost Igniter on his Driver. The Zenrin Shooter can also be used as a melee weapon, where Mach uses the wheel part of the Shooter to attack. By spinning the wheel-like part, it makes the Zenrin Shooter announce , which allows Mach to slam his weapon with more force than it could normallly into a target, where it can even send them flying off their feet. It can also be spun up to three times for extra power. As a long range weapon, compressed energy bullets are shot out of the after pressing the . Finishing attacks : To activate this attack, Mach must load a Signal Bike into its behind the barrel or activate a Full Throttle via the Mach Driver. Like how it is normally, the Zenrin Shooter's Hit Macher Full Throttle can be influenced by Mach's current Kourin Signal depending on how many times the Boost Igniter is hit. - Mach Driver= *'Deadheat Mach:' After the Full Throttle in his Driver has been activated, Mach fires a series of white energy blasts shaped like Shift Dead Heat's motorbike half. Alternatively, Mach spins the Zenrin Striker to increase the blasts. Deadheat Mach Hit Macher.png|(Dead Heat) }} - Beat Macher= * : To activate this attack, Mach must load a Signal Bike into its behind the barrel or activate a Full Throttle via the Mach Driver. - Mach Driver= *'Mach:' After the Full Throttle in his Driver has been activated and Mach spins the Zenrin Striker, he slashes the enemy with a light blue energy line. *'Deadheat Mach:' After the Full Throttle in his Driver has been activated, Mach slams the Zenrin Shooter into the target's body and slashes them within his Berserk Mode. Signal Mach BeatMacher.png|(Mach) DHM Beat Macher.png|(Dead Heat). }} - }} - Gold Drive= * : Once Gold Drive loads Signal Tomarle into his Shift Brace, he fires several blasts from the Zenrin Shooter, creating explosions that surround the opponent. Signal_Tomarle_Hit_Macher.png|(Tomarle). }} Gallery - Others= Give me an excuse!.jpg|Go Shijima GD Zenrin Shooter.png|Kamen Rider Gold Drive Drive with Zenrin Shooter.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed (alongside the Door-Ju) }} - Miscellaneous= Zenrin Energy Attack.jpg|Mach using the Zenrin Shooter to perform a ring-like energy slash }} Ganbarider The Zenrin Shooter is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *When Kamen Rider Mach holds the Zenrin Shooter in his right hand, it lines up with his right arm and the Kourin Signal to resemble a full motorcycle. **This is because "Zenrin" comes from the Japanese word for , while "Kourin" comes from the Japanese word for . *Unlike Drive's Handle-Ken and Door-Ju weapons, the Zenrin Shooter allows Mach to slot in Signal Bikes even if he assumes a different Signal Exchange mode or not, meaning that such a weapon isn't locked to his form. *Normally, when Mach hits the Boost Igniter on his Mach Driver Honoh four times, he is able to summon the Zenrin Shooter. However, as shown in episode 17, he can alternatively run at an insanely fast speed if he already has the Zenrin Shooter in his possession while initiating this hitting action. *Although early promotional pictures of Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future indicate that Drive would at some point wield the Zenrin Shooter in Type Special, in the movie itself he wielded it in Type Speed, borrowing it from Mach. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Zenrin Shooter Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Guns Category:Knuckle Weapons Category:Dual Weapon